A high-speed network environment typically includes network devices such as routers and switches used for facilitating delivery of information packets, data flow, and/or data traffic from source devices to destination devices via communication networks such as IP and/or packet-based networks. Information pertaining to the transfer of data packet(s) and/or frame(s) through the network(s) is usually embedded within the packet and/or frame itself. Each packet, for instance, traveling through multiple nodes via one or more communication networks such as Internet and/or Ethernet can typically be handled independently from other packets in a packet stream or traffic. Each node, for example, may include transmitting, switching, and/or bridging engines and is capable of processing incoming packet(s) or frame(s) and determines where the packet(s) or frame(s) should be forwarded.
In a high-speed computing network environment, it is critical to maintain high speed traffic flows with minimal data loss and/or packet drop when, for example, a data packet crosses multiple network devices from an ingress component to an egress component. To efficiently route the data per flow between the ingress component and the egress component, various flow queues such as egress aggregated priority queues and weighted queues are employed to improve transmitting efficiency. For example, egress aggregated priority and weighted queues are used to aggregate connectionless oriented packets before they are being transmitted. Due to the nature of connectionless oriented forwarding, the packet destination, for example, is typically obtained through a lookup mechanism after each packet enters the network. As such, exact egress destinations for typical connectionless packets are not known prior entering a network(s).
A problem associated with a conventional transmitting and/or routing scheme is that it lacks an end-to-end flow (or connection) in accordance with desirable bandwidth and quality of service (“QoS”) for a connectionless packet network.
A conventional approach to mitigate the above-referenced problem is to add an ingress per flow queue (“PFQ”). A drawback associated with the ingress PFQ is that it typically queues incoming packets at the ingress side.